Video content may be available from content providers, such as a commercial broadcasting television network (e.g., ABC, CBS, NBC, FOX, etc.); a cable television network (e.g., CNN, TNT, TBS, etc.); a satellite television network (e.g. DirectTV, Dish Network, etc.); a pay-per-view service; an on-demand video service; an Internet content provider (e.g., Hulu, Veoh, Jaman, YouTube, etc.); and/or from any other commercial supplier (e.g., iTunes, Netflix, Blockbuster, etc.). The video content may be delivered to customer premises over a connection provided by a service provider as part of a subscription service. The video content may be delivered to the service provider from the content provider as a video stream delivered in video segments.